


Pillows

by Magical_Hats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Hats/pseuds/Magical_Hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snapshot of Atem waking up and finding Mana on the ground asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> The format got messed up from the original ;_; I tried fixing it but there may be some errors. Enjoy~!

Atem looked at Mana through his slitted eyes. She was sprawled out on the ground surrounded by fluffy, posh pillows and a blanket twisted around her uncovered brown legs and around her curvy waist. Atem liked her in his room a bit too much. and he fought off the uncharacteristic thoughts fighting to be brought to the forefront of his mind. But there she was, on the floor and he had crashed on his own bed still in full kingly array from the night before.  
With wavering arms he propped himself up on the bed. His body groaned in protest due to the insane party the night before with the drinking and the dancing. A lot of dancing. As single king it was his job to honor the lady princesses from Persia and the other neighboring kingdoms. And those girls danced non stop all night.  
Atem was glad nothing else had happened that night. He had taken a few more wine glasses than he preferred due to his aching legs from all the dancing and standing. But then again, his friend, and bodyguard no less, would probably stopped anything before it even began.  
Now Mana was here, on the ground, yes, but still in his room. He blushed a bit at the thought of what might have been last night. Then he mentally chided himself over the thought.  
The girl stirred on the floor and groaned. Suppressing a wide grin, Atem impulsively chucked his last pillow at her. The pillow nailed his friend in the face and ruffled her already disastrous bed head. “hey!” She said now semi-awake. Her wide, sleep fogged, green eyes looked up at him. “That was rude! I was sleeping!” Still lying on the floor, she grabbed the pillow and hugged it to her chest. She paused and finally noticed her surroundings. She blushed. “N-N-nothing happened last night right!?” she managed to ask.  
Atem laughed, which caused his brain to throb, “Not that I am aware of.” he replied. As the words spilled out of his mouth, he realized there was a little part of him that wished something had happened last night. A part that wished she wasnt on the floor but right next to him. He forced himself to push those thoughts away from his mind. Nothing would ever happened between them, he thought, if he did make a move it would surely ruin their tight friendship…. right?  
For years he had been so certain of this. Passing off his feelings with excuses like “she’s a klutz, queens are not klutzy” or “surely she doesnt feel that way about me” as well as many, many more. But as he looked at her as she stared up at him with her cheeks slowly losing their red color he wasnt sure about how she felt about him.  
But now, with the drinks fogging his head, he yearned for an answer from her.  
"Hey! Atem!" Mana said carefully saying each word the ways she always did to collect her thoughts, "Did you really not even take off the crown before bed last night? You always complain about it hurting your big head" she smirked but her eyes held no malice behind them.  
Atem knew that this was not what she truly wanted to say but with a little probing he would get her to spill. He took her bait with a small laugh “and what about you?” he said. “Why are you on the ground in my room?”  
Mana did not skip a beat as she teased “because I love the ground and you have pillows to spare!” Only the creeping of blush across her cheeks gave away her shameless facade.  
Atem rolled off his bed and sat right next to Mana. He stretched out his legs on the blankets and pillows. “do you want more pillows?” he asked just to make silly small talk. He would give her all of Egypt if she merely asked for it.  
Mana chucked a pillow back at his face. “N-no!” she said. “just being here with you is all I wanted for the past few days so umm…. I kinda just ended up here” She then looked at him waiting for a reply.  
It took a minute for Atem to realize she was giving her explanation for why she was here. Then he realized, he hadnt seen her for days due to the preparations for the party on top of running Egypt. He realized the reason he had been so bored and stormy the past few days was simply due to not seeing his sun, Mana.  
Instead of replying he did something that swept him and mana off their feet together.  
He kissed her. Right there, on the floor at the break of dawn.


End file.
